Forum:Clan creation
They should add a thing online where you could create your own clan with people on your friends list. You could have a special online server where only clans could go so it doesn't interupt other people, and so you dont have to put solo play. You could put up certain requirments to join the clan such as recrutment standards, and hr type. Clans could hold up to 12 people. Also it would make the game more fun because you might be able to do clan wars in which two or more clans compete throughout a set amount of time to see who can gain the most points by going on certain quests. The clan that wins would get special items Points? I don't follow. Being able to "officially" name your "clan" might be cool, but arbitrary, and a PVP system seems counterproductive since YOU'RE ALL WORKING FOR THE SAME GUYS!!!!! Cobalt32 23:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt I guess I see your confusion on the points thing I didnt explain it very well and I get that your all working for the same guy. First off the points. My idea was that clans could compete to see who could get rescource points online but you wouldn't be able to like buy fish and other things and turn them in like offline on tri. Rather the points would only be obtained by doing quests and everything collected, killed, or captured would be worth rescourse points in the clan war. Whichever side won would get special rare items to upgrade things with (maybe like one or two items not very many). Second I know you are working for the same guys but it would be like a bonus from the boss if you won. Kind of like getting a wage increase only you only get it once and you have to work for it. I don't know I just kind of like the idea of a player vs. player portion. But not a huger one. Holyfrogs? 20:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) @frogs: ...eh, I still don't think MH and PVP really go together. I can think of other advantages for clans; maybe clan members can trade items at better rates (assuming an argosy-like item trade mechanic gets implemented) between each other, or maybe members of clans can earn a single extra itemto give to other clan members that were not present in the quest (e.g. your friends go event Alatreon grinding, but you weren't able to go online that day, so the next time you log in, your chamberlyne would give you a package containing Alatreon parts from the other clan members, one for each quest undertaken by your friends. May only work if a total of four members of your clan took the same quest at once). How does that sound? Cobalt32 00:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt yeah that sounds decent. The other Idea I just came up with was if they ever added weapon customization as mentioned in an earlier post, maybe it could be implemented into clans. Then they could make their own signature clan weapons. That would be kind of cool. But to make it fair you couldn't overtly stack the weapon to wipe out anything. Also you wouldn't be able to add very much affinity maybe 10% maximum. I don't know itskinda a stupid idea but it would be a cool way to make yourselves different from other clans. Thanks for the feedbackHolyfrogs? 20:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) @Frogs: Weapons probably won't be cutomized like that because then there's no purpose in trying to grind for a new one if you can just tweak the one you already have. However, there could be some kind of detail added to (aesthetic) weapon and armor customization, like an emblem or colored band, that denotes your clan. Cobalt32 00:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) @ Cobalt it was a kinda stupid idea anyways. But your idea is pretty good. I like the idea of adding details to armor.Holyfrogs? 20:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) @Frogs: someone once proposed weapons coming in three or so designs that could be switched out at will, like a character's hairstyle, and also suggested being able to add details like mud stains, blood spatters, scratch mark, or a polished sheen. There would have to be something else specifically for denoting clans, like a certain colored band on a specific place, or something. Cobalt32 00:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I just had another idea: voting. Assuming future MH games allow more than 4 people per tavern (I really think they should), if a Clan Leader (the guy that started the clan and adds/removes new members; his "band" would have some special mark on it) sits down with at least two other clan members seated nearby (not necessarily at the same table), he can hold a "vote" for various reasons (like which monster to hunt or whether a new member should be allowed in or an existing one should be expelled), and the other Hunters can cast their vote with certain gestures; a thumbs-up for "Yes", a thumbs-down for "No", and maybe a shrug or something for "Maybe" or "Undecided". There would be some kind of counter that keeps track of the vote results, and the outcome would either be done automatically once the vote is finished, or the Leader would have to manually perform the action based on the result, but he wouldn't be able to act against the results of the vote. Still need some ideas, anyone got any? Cobalt32 00:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC)